Star's Survivors
by WalliNXai
Summary: When two kits are blessed with star-shaped markings on their necks, they'll have to trekk through the worst times their Clans have been through, and save them all. Slash!
1. Meet The Clans

_**PakaClan **_

**Leader~**

Memory = silver and black stripped tom with sharp grey eyes

**Deputy~**

Cragwhisker = dusty white tom with crooked whiskers and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat~**

Moonpool = brown tabby she-cat with soft blue eyes  
Apprentice; Moorepaw

**Warriors~  
**

Seasnout = white-and-liver spotted tome with apple green eyes

Stumptail = dark brown she-cat with blue eyes and a stubbed tail

Echoears = cream colored she-cat with black underbelly, paws, and ears and milky red eyes  
Apprentice; Dodgepaw

Spidertooth = pitch tom with a white stripe along his back and sparkily amber eyes

Windchase = black and white patched she-cat with red eyes  
Apprentice; Sharkpaw

**Queens~**

Mewclaw = white, almost rose she-cat with orange eyes  
Kits; Grapekit (white she-kit with odd purple eyes) and Bramblekit (brown tabby tom with thin black stripes and orange eyes)

White-eye = black she-cat with one blue eye, one green eye, blind in blue eye  
Kits; Brownkit (caramel tom with a brown stripe trailing along his body and indigo eyes, there is a strange star-like black mark on the left side of his neck)

**Apprentices~**

Moorepaw = grey, black, yellow, and brown flecked tom with lightning yellow eyes

Dodgepaw = white and grey she-cat with red eyes

Sharkpaw = blue tom with sharp pointed ears and black eyes

**Elders~**

Marrowfang = yellow tom with yellow eyes and long fangs

* * *

_**KediClan**_

**Leader~**

Tyrant = burly ginger tom with brown stripes and flashing yellow eyes

**Deputy~**

Pantherclaw = pitch tom with brown stripes and long claws

**Medicine Cat~**

Angelkiss = white she-cat with hevanly blue eyes

**Warriors~**

Weedwhisker = grey and brown she-cat with glittery green eyes

Badgerstripe = cream and brown tom with amber eyes

Aprentices; Harepaw

Foxeye = dark ginger tom with hazel eyes and a white tipped tail

Sandpelt = sand colored tom with sharp green eyes

Sorrelwhisper = brown and cream she-cat with yellow eyes

Feathertail = black she-cat with grey eyes and a swishy (...) tail

**Queens~**

Lillypad = silver she-cat with green eyes  
Kits; Ravenkit (black tom with a pitch back and white muzzle, inside of ears, and tip of tail and hazel eyes, a white star-shaped marking on the right side of his neck), Frogkit (grey she-cat with green eyes), and Orangekit (ginger tom with hazel eyes)

**Apprentices~**

Harepaw = brown tom with yellow eyes

**Elders~**

Turtlepelt = tortioushell she-cat with orange eyes

* * *

_**Clan Code:**_

**(1)** Defend your Clan, even if it is with your own life  
**(2)** Kill prey on your own land, give thanks to MoonClan  
**(3) **The leader's word is law  
**(4)** Kits must be 5 moons old to become and apprentice  
**(5)** Honorable cats do not need to kill others to win

* * *

This isn't the story, only information you should know before reading it.

**Speaking of that, this is our first Warriors fanfiction, so be nice, but flames will be accepted!**

Review!


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

_PakaClan_

With a sad sigh, I blinked open my indigo eyes and felt the cold ground instead of the warm, comferting fur of my mother. Gone, again. I listened to the low murmur of cats outside of the nursery. Soon, I was going to be 5 moons. Soon, I would be an apprentice.

I got up and padded swiftly into the busy camp and watched the clan bussle about. After a moment, I continued towards the fresh kill pile and grabbed a scrwany mouse, not very hungry. Laying down next to a playing Grapekit and Bramblekit, I looked around the PakaClan camp.

It was a cave. The walls sparkled with wetness and floors were covered in dirt. A large kill pile stood proudly in the center. An outcrop with a cave hung on a wall, the leader's den. Two other caves adorned the walls, but closer to the ground, the nursery and the medicine cave. The elder's den was also in the nursery, so they could kitsit. Dips in the cool stone housed the Warriors and apprentices, lined with feathers, fur, brambles, and leeves.

Finishing my mouse, I notixed Memory stadning on the ledge, observing us. Suddenly, my neck started to scream with pain and I yowled at the burning sensation. MoonClan, it hurt!

"Brownkit? Are you okay?" Asked the worried voice of my mother. I hissed as the pain died down and my neck became numb, head drooping. A flurry of paws were heard, but I blacked out. But before I did, I heard something odd. Almost like a whisper, yet I couldn't make it out.

_KediClan_

Midmorning stars glittered in the sky as a warm breeze ruffled my black pelt. I smiled, almost forgettting the terrible argument I just had with with Frogkit and Orangekit about PakaClan. I said they were better than us, peaceful and wise, while we, KediClan, were feirce and mercyless. They disagreed and said I was breaking the Clan Code, and I would never be an apprentice. But what do I care?

I ran a paw over the white star-like mark on my neck, purring at the tingling sensation. It felt funny and ticklish, almost sensual. But it was wrong and disgusting, plus I was only a kit.

_Not for long, you'll be an apprentice in the next sunrise. _Whispered a voice in my head. Wow, I was going insane.

When I walked back into the camp, my hazle eyes watered with anger. Orangekit and Frogkit were standing infront of the Highrock, obviously being apprenticed. Sorrowful, I sat at the back of the knot of cats in the foliage-lined camp.

"Orangekit," Called out our leader, Tyrant strongly. The orange tom stepped forward, looking the ginger straight in the eye. "From this day forawrd you will be known as Orangepaw, and your mentor will be Sorrelwhisper." Said brown and cream she-cat stepped forward and touched noses with my brother, and they walked over to the side.

"Frogkit!" My sister stepped forward with less confadince than Orangepaw. "You shall be called Frogpaw, your mentor shall be Weedwhisker." Like before, the she-cat stalked over to my sister and they touched noses breifly, before they stood next to Sorrelwhisper and the orange tom I once knew as my brother. I felt betrayed. I felt furious and fustrated. I felt lost and confused and scared. A mix of feelings poured into my gut making me wince.

"Frogpaw! Orangepaw!" The cats shrieked, obviously not caring wheither or not I even existed. Neither did my so-called mother, who raced over and started licking the apprentices. Harepaw congardulated them. Everyone was happy, execpt for me and the pitch tom next to me. He was tense and feirce feelings radiated off of him. It was the deputy, Pantherclaw.

"Tyrant!" The black and brown deputy yowled, finnaly blowing it. "What about their brother? Doesn't he deserve to be an apprentice, too?"

"No, he doesn't." Snarled back the leader. I was shocked. What had I done wrong?

"MoonClan, yes! He's the same age, what did he do?"

"_Ravenkit," _The ginger tom spat like foxdung. "Has said that PakaClan is wiser than us. We need _loyal _Warriors to launch attacks on that purtrid band of kittypets!"

Just then, a black feather drifted own out of the sky and landed at my paws. Everyone, who was shocked at the fact their leaders were arguing about an unworthy kit, was deathly silent. I gazed down calmly at what I knew was a raven feather, and looked at my leader with steady hazel eyes. The mark started to sting, as if willing me to say something. But Angelkiss, the medicine cat, beat me to the chase.

"MoonClan has spoken. Ravenkit will be an apprentice, and his sole defender will be his mentor."

Tyrant growled and lept off his perch, at me, a weak kit, and dug his claws into my back and jaws into my neck. He was going to kill me. Holy mother of MoonClan, he was _going to kill me! _

_PakaClan_

I drowsily woke up and hissed at the pain on my neck. Crimson blood dripped onto the floor, staining my fur, like I had been attacked. But I _had _been attacked. Attacked by the errie mark. Someone was pressed against me, and something wet, besides blood, was pressed on the cut. A white pelt. Purple orbs flashed up at me for a second and Grapekit smiled.

"You're awake!" She purred. "Great! I'll go get Moonpool."

She raced off and I grimanced. She obviously still had a crush on me. How was I going to tell her, break her heart...?

But it wasn't like I acctually _liked _any of the cats here. None of them were of my taste. Not really. I yawned and streached, muscles rippling behind my caramel and brown pelt. I felt unusually tense, maybe a walk would do me good...

But I didn't have time for that when I spewed out the petty mouse all over the floor. The next few times I heaved, I spat out spit and stomach acid. The smell intoxicated my breathing in the cramped medicine cat cave and I mewed pitifully. Like a small, weak kit, crying for it's mother. But I wanted my father. My father, Lightningfang, a sleek, witty fallen Warrior. He looked just like me, execpt he was all caramel and he had bright, yellow eyes.

I missed him. He had died when I was 3 moons, not very long ago. I could never really trust my mother. She was off with Spidertooth while I was kitted by Mewclaw. She'd even had another kit, but it had died, a sign from MoonClan. No one dawned on this, really, and mourned the death. They'd called him Musickit, because "his memory will remain like music in our souls." Foxdung. Utter foxdung.


End file.
